Your Character (Veil of Secrets)
Your Character in Veil of Secrets is the main protagonist of the ''Veil of Secrets'' book. Although his/her default name is "Jesse", the player can choose to name him/her as they wish. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. You can choose gender, skin tone and facial features, and hairstyle. Personality Your Character is shown to be friendly and trusting, however she/he can be quite assertive when people treat her/him or the people she/he cares about poorly. This is shown when one can defend Kate O'Malley from Bryce Sterling during dinner, and how your character tries to change Tommy Walsh's decision about putting the investigation down. Thus, she/he is determined to keep things fair. Your Character is also hinted at being clever, as in the flashback scene when Kate and Your Character went to Hartfeld, Kate described Your Character as being a "Ravenclaw", the Hogwarts house of traits including intelligence and wisdom in the Harry Potter franchise. She/he is also brave, shown when Your Character chases Flynn O'Malley down when he is dressed as the masked man. Your Character is shown to be dedicated to justice given that he/she spends days searching for Kate after it becomes clear that Walsh is corrupt and Duffy is incompetent. Your Character is also willing to take risks for others, such as stealing a piece of evidence rather than Naomi or Flynn so they wouldn't get in trouble. Chapters [[:Category:Veil of Secrets|'Series']]/[[Veil of Secrets|'Book']]: Veil of Secrets * Chapter 1: Missing Persons * Chapter 2: Unveiled * Chapter 3: The Powers That Be * Chapter 4: First Blood * Chapter 5: The Whole Bloody Affair * Chapter 6: Down by the Water * Chapter 7: Into The Woods * Chapter 8: ...And Found * Chapter 9: The Rocket's Red Glare * Chapter 10: Collateral Damage * Chapter 11: Lawful Good * Chapter 12: The Kraken * Chapter 13: Under the Bed * Chapter 14: The Face of Evil * Chapter 15: The End of the Line * Chapter 16: All's Well That Ends... Relationships Kate O'Malley Kate O'Malley is your best friend. You met her about seven years ago. The two of you were close back in college where you were roommates. After graduation life got in the way so you barely got to talk anymore until she invited you to her wedding. After she is kidnapped, you spend days looking for her. In Chapter 16, if you stay in Birchport with her, you declare your love for her and eventually take your relationship to the next level. Grant Emerson Grant Emerson is a defense lawyer. You meet him during the dinner rehearsal. He is one of your potential love interests. He is also Scarlett's older brother. Flynn O'Malley Flynn O'Malley is Kate's older brother. You meet him during the dinner rehearsal. He is one of your potential love interests. Naomi Silverhawk Naomi Silverhawk is a deputy in the Birchport Police Department. You meet her when the police are called when Kate vanishes. She is one of your potential love interests. You have the option to kiss her in Chapter 9, with both you describing it as "wow". Tommy Walsh Your Character is shown to not get along with Chief Tommy Walsh, given their conflicting views on Kate's disappearance. Tommy views you as an amateur detective while you view him as lazy and corrupt. In Chapter 13, you find evidence that exposes him as an accomplice in the Sterlings' drug trafficking. Pierce Sterling Pierce initially comes off as cold to your character when you ask him about Kate's disappearance. He later sends Bryce to pick you up outside the Police station. He informs you that he only views you as Birchport's guest and believes that you shouldn't be investigating his family. In Chapter 9, Pierce declares you an enemy, believing that you assisted Kate in murdering Tanner. In Chapter 11, it is revealed that he ordered Chief Walsh to intimidate you into leaving Birchport. In Chapter 13, you find evidence that exposes him as a criminal. You can choose his fate in Chapter 15. He will either burn to death, or will face justice for his crimes. Character Customization Gender, Face & Hair VoS Face.jpg|Face VoS Female Hair.jpg|Female Hairstyles VoS Male Hair.jpg|Male Hairstyles Outfit Choices VoS Female Initial Outfits.jpg|Female Initial Outfits VoS Male Initial Outfits.jpg|Male Initial Outfits VoS Kate's Wedding.jpg|Kate's Wedding VoS Birchport Outfit.jpg|Birchport Outfit VoS Leather Outfit.jpg|Docks Outfit VoS Female MC Lingerie.jpg|Female MC Lingerie VoS Male MC Shirtless.png|Male MC Shirtless Brownskinnedmalevosmcshirtless.png|Alternate Male Brown-skinned MC Shirtless VoS 4th of July Gala.jpg|4th of July Gala VoS Kate's Hearing.jpg|Kate's Hearing VoS Kate's Emergency Bail Hearing.jpg|Kate's Emergency Bail Hearing VoS Body Armor.jpg|Body Armor AlternateVOsMaleMCinManInUniformOutfit.png|Alternate Male MC in Body Armor VoS Parting Gift.jpg|Parting Gift MaleVOSMCinSpringAwakeningOutfit.png|Alternate Male MC in Party Gift Miscellaneous Veil of Secrets Sneak Peek2.jpg|Your Character & Kate's College Days VOSSneakpeekintoClueboard.jpg|MC's Clue Board Part I VeilofSecretsPicsfromInsta.png|MC's Clue Board Part II VoSEvidencePicturesfromTumblr.png|MC's Clue Board Part III Trivia * Leading up the premiere of Veil of Secrets, the promotion for this book used Your Character's Polaroid pictures and appropriate witty hashtags. ** All of which culminated in a clue board with different polaroid depending on which social media platform (i.e. Facebook, Instagram, Twitter and/or Tumblr) the player saw it in. * It is mentioned in Chapter 1 that Your Character is a journalist. It was later explained that your character writes for The New York Herald. * Your character grew up in the Midwest. * In a premium option in Chapter 2, it is mentioned that he/she is a brown belt in Karate and took Spanish in high school. * Your Character once had an internship in Mexico City, as confirmed in Chapter 9, if you choose to drink a tequila gimlet. He/she worked as junior stringer on the AP's Mexico City bureau. * As of Chapter 12, he/she is shown to have Acrophobia, a fear of heights. This is hinted at when he/she, Flynn, Naomi, and Grant are climbing the stairs of the lighthouse, and Your Character feels the surroundings spinning around. * In Chapter 16, you can choose to stay in Birchport with one of your love interests, or return to New York. If you choose to be with Naomi, a dialogue option allows you to state you'll become a police officer. * In the premium epilogue, it is stated that you won the Pulitzer Prize for your article on Birchport's corruption. * Some dialogue, references, and aliases vary depending on Your Character's gender. In Chapter 3, if Your Character is female, Tommy Walsh will call your investigation "Nancy Drew-ing". If Your Character is male, he will call it "playing Hardy Boys". Category:Characters Category:'Veil of Secrets' Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT Category:Victims of Jeff Duffy Category:Heroes Category:Hartfeld_University_students